1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a battery cover assembly and particularly to a battery cover assembly used in a portable electronic device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Batteries are widely used as power supplies in portable electronic devices, such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and so on. The typical battery cover assembly generally includes a top wall, a pair of side walls, and a bottom wall that is opposite to the top wall. A recess is defined in a main body of a cellular phone to define a battery receptacle. In this way, the battery is arranged to be received in the recess and be covered by a battery cover.
As a variety of multimedia functions are developed for the portable electronic devices, such functions consequently contribute to high power consumption of the portable electronic devices. Accordingly, the batteries with high capacity, which generally relate to large volume, are desired for supplying sufficient power to the portable electronic devices. Such batteries require large amounts of space to be accommodated therein, which increases the size of the portable electronic device.
Therefore, a new battery cover assembly capable of covering the battery with larger volume is desired in order to overcome the above-described problems.